The end
by zara22
Summary: After The First is defeated the world is free of demons. All demons. Including vampires.


Disclaimer: I owe nothing, everything belongs to Joss and co.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
The end  
  
He was sitting on a tombstone. The night was so quiet. Peaceful. It felt like the storm was over. In some way it was truth. The First was like a storm. Huge, dangerous, lethal. And they stopped it. The world hasn't ended. It is still there. The same form, same essence. Nothing has changed. Nothing. Except of them. They were in the middle of it. They knew what meant that storm, knew what could happen. And they stopped it, as they did so many times before.  
  
Now it's finally over. The First is defeated. And with it also the evil. For 1000 years. The world will live in peace, without fear or evil for the whole millenium. There were just remains of it. But they will eliminate it. He belonged to the last ones. He knew it. And they knew it too. They haven't talked about it. They tried to deny it. But it was just matter of time till he'll vanish. He didn't want it of course. But there was no possibility, no hidden secret, no spell for him. He knew they've tried to find the way to save him. But there was no. It was over. He is going to die. No. Just evaporate into nothing. No body. No dust. Just nothing.  
  
He was sitting here and waiting. Waiting for his death, for him. He didn't tell them, he couldn't just say have a nice life you never gonna see me again. He lost the hope. He couldn't say them. They wouldn't understand his decision. But he knew it was right. He would die sooner or later and it didn't matter which way.  
  
He thought about them. Would they miss him? Would they be hurt to loose him, the way he felt the pain of loosing them? He will never meet them again, never see their faces, never hear their laughing, never again. He missed them already. Willow. Sweet, caring, from time to time dangerous Willow. He smiled at memories of her. Anya and Xander, he will miss her open mind and nonstop talking mouth. And although he hated Xander he would rather live in his cellar for the rest of his unlife than this. Dawn. His beloved niblet. She is growing up so fast. His little girl is becoming young woman, beautiful young woman. He wished he could see her changing, to meet her future boyfriend whom he would certainly hate, to see her going to university, to be with her and help her. Tears started to form in his eyes. Buffy. His love, his hearth, his life, his everything. He missed her even before he left her. Her image was tattooed in his mind. Every line, every feature, move, every word she ever spoke. Her gentleness, love, smile, her scent, the emotions he felt anytime they were together. He will love her forever, till eternity. He wrote her a letter. They couldn't say goodbye, it would break them. It would cause them too much pain to say these words.  
  
It was just few hours ago when they were making love, laughing together, pretending everything will be fine. He knew it then. He didn't say her it's their last night. He didn't need to, she knew it. He said her good night and she understood it. It meant farewell. She cuddled up to him and sobbing quietly she fell asleep. He was watching her for long time, dried tears on her cheeks. He knew it's time to go. He laid down the letter he wrote for her, kissed her for the last time and left.  
  
He was heading toward the cemetery. To the place of his appointment. And he was waiting. For him. He heard him coming. His steady, brisk pace was getting nearer. He stood up and turned towards him. His face didn't show emotions. Executioner and death sentenced. They didn't say anything. There was no reason. Everything was clear.  
  
The waiting man took off his duster and handed it to him.  
  
- It's yours. It belonged to your mother.  
  
he told the man whose features went harder after hearing these words. His hatred towards this vampire came on surface but he managed to control his emotions. It had no sense to loose temper. The justice will be done. He will have his revenge tonight.  
  
He took the duster and nodded a thank you to the vampire. They were facing each other, both calm, ready. He trusted the stake in his chest. In the seconds he turned to dust. He stood there and watched in silence as the dust was taking away, carrying by the wind. He stayed there till nothing was seen. His mother's murderer was dead.  
  
- Rest in peace.  
  
he said and left into the night.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Please don't hate me for killing Spike. I love him as a character and I don't want him dead but I just got this idea and I liked it. So I hope you liked it too. Please review.  
A/N 2: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for the mistakes, English isn't the first language to me. But I will try to improve my writing, I promise. 


End file.
